The present invention relates to a method for handling a collision of an outgoing call from a subscriber unit and a call terminating at a subscriber unit in a radio system providing a wireless local loop. The invention also relates to a subscriber unit of a radio system providing a wireless local loop, the subscriber unit including a terminal equipment and a user interface, the terminal equipment comprising receiver means for receiving radio-frequency signals. The invention further relates to a subscriber network element of a radio system providing a wireless local loop, the subscriber network element having a data transfer connection with a local exchange of a public switched telephone network and comprising means for establishing, via base stations, a radio connection to subscriber units located in the coverage area of the radio system, and for transmitting telecommunication signals between the subscriber units and the local exchange.
The invention relates to a WLL system (Wireless Local Loop), that is, a radio system providing a wireless local loop, in which system subscriber units are connected by a radio connection via base stations and a WLL subscriber network element to a PSTN exchange (Public Switched Telephone Network). Any conventional type of user interface or telephone set can be connected to the WLL system by means of a special terminal equipment, the radio path being thus invisible to the user.
In this connection, a subscriber unit refers to the equipment the subscriber has for transmitting and receiving telecommunication signals, that is, in the case of the WLL subscriber unit, the subscriber unit comprises a terminal equipment consisting of a radio part and a teleadapter, and a user interface, such as a telephone, a telefax terminal, a computer/modem combination or the like, connected to the terminal equipment.